Chihiro
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Chega em Konoha a filha de Madara Uchiha, que foi prometida à Naruto quando ainda eram bebês. Mas ela possui outro Kekkei Genkai, que nem sempre é agradável de se mostrar. Péssimo resumo, eu sei. NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Chihiro**

**Capítulo 1.**

10 horas. Escritório da Tsunade. Foi onde tudo começou.

**Shizune: ***entrando no escritório* Tsunade-sama, chegou um pergaminho pra senhora!

**Tsunade: ***acordando de repente* Han? Disse alguma coisa, Shizune?

**Shizune: ***indignada* Estava dormindo de novo? Desse jeito a vila não vai pra frente!

**Tsunade: ***estendendo a mão* Me dá logo esse pergaminho!

Shizune entregou o pergaminho e, conforme ia lendo, Tsunade ficava cada vez mais surpresa.

**Shizune: ***preocupada* Algum problema, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade: ***suspirando* "Ela" está voltando para a vila!

**Shizune: ***confusa* "Ela" quem?

**Tsunade: **Chihiro Uchiha, a que seria a futura nora de Minato e Kushina!

Na entrada de Konoha, alguém havia acabado de passar pelos guardas. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos em duas maria-chiquinhas até a cintura e que tinha a franja igual a de Tenten, olhos azul-escuros e que usava a capa da Akatsuki.

**Garota: ***observando a vila* _Então é nessa vila que meus sogros moravam! Nada mal!_

A garota foi para a torre da Hokage, onde a Equipe 7 esperava do lado de fora: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke (que havia acabado de retornar), Sai e Kakashi. É claro que se assustaram ao vê-la, principalmente porque usava a capa da Akatsuki.

**Naruto: ***apontando a garota* PEGA ELA!

Se Kakashi não tivesse segurado Naruto e Sasuke, com certeza teriam avançado na garota.

**Kakashi: ***segurando-os pela gola* Acalmem-se, rapazes! Ela não pertence à Akatsuki! Tsunade já tinha me avisado! Ela é somente filha de um deles!

**Sakura: ***curiosa* Qual é o seu nome?

**Garota: **Chihiro Uchiha!

**Sasuke: ***desconfiado* Você não é filha do Itachi, é? Por que isso é bem improvável!

**Chihiro: ***rindo* Não, não sou filha do Itachi! Sou filha do Madara!

**Sai: ***gota* _Sempre achei que ele era muito velho pra ser pai!_

**Sakura: ***notando um detalhe* É impressão minha ou você tá usando faixas por baixo?

**Chihiro: ***abrindo a capa* Não, não é impressão!

Ao tirar a capa, todo mundo levou um susto: praticamente todo o seu corpo estava enfaixado, incluíndo o rosto (parecido com a máscara de Kakashi), apesar de estar usando uma baby-look cavada rosa, uma bermuda preta acima do joelho, sandálias de ninja azul-escuras e luvas pretas sem dedos, sem falar numa bolsinha presa à perna direita pra carregar shurikens e kunais.

**Chihiro: ***recolocando a capa* Nos vemos depois!

**Naruto: ***vendo-a entrar no escritório da hokage*_ Aquilo foi pavoroso!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 2.**

Dentro do escritório, Chihiro se apresentou para Tsunade e Shizune, que a olharam de cima à baixo.

**Chihiro: ***notando os olhares* Algum problema?

**Tsunade: **Pelo que estou vendo, sua última missão te deixou bem ferida!

**Chihiro: **Eu concordo! Salvar crianças num incêndio, sem proteção, me deixou com várias queimaduras! Por isso vim pra Konoha, além de vir pra participar da prova Chunnin!

**Shizune: ***surpresa* Você é Gennin aos 16 anos?

**Chihiro: ***tirando a capa* Pois é! Ah propósito, era nessa aldeia que a família do meu futuro marido morava, não é? Pena que os três morreram no... vocês sabem! _Pelo menos não serei obrigada a casar!_

**Tsunade: ***examinando as queimaduras de Chihiro* Minato e Kushina morreram, mas seu filho está vivo! Parece que você ainda vai casar!

**Chihiro: ***em choque* O QUE?

**Shizune: **Sem falar que o filho deles estava ali fora quando você entrou! O loiro!

Enquanto Chihiro se recuperava do choque, e recolocava a capa, Tsunade deixava a equipe 7 entrar no escritório.

**Tsunade: **Imagino que tenham vindo aqui por causa da prova Chunnin!

**Kakashi: **Exatamente, Tsunade-sama! Sasuke e Naruto pretendem tentar a prova Chunnin outra vez, mas falta um companheiro!

**Tsunade: ***olhando pra Chihiro* Acho que a Chihiro vai aceitar ajudar vocês! Ela também pretende participar da prova Chunnin!

**Chihiro: ***pêga de surpresa* Eu? Participar de uma equipe?

**Shizune: **Veja pelo lado bom, Chihiro: tem a chance de conhecer seu noivo melhor!

**Sakura: ***desconfiada* Noivo?

**Tsunade: ***sorriso maroto* Exatamente! Ela foi prometida em casamento ao futuro filho do Yondaime, ou seja, o Naruto!

**Naruto: ***chocado* ELA É MINHA NOIVA?

**Sai: ***sem graça* _Nem sei de quem estou com pena:dela ou do Naruto!_

**Shizune: ***estendendo uma pomada* Pegue, Chihiro! Se passar essa pomada nas queimaduras, elas sumirão em três dias! Provavelmente, durante a prova Chunnin! Te desejo boa sorte!

**Chihiro: ***aceitando a pomada* Obrigada Shizune-san! E para os meninos, nos vemos amanhã, no local da primeira fase da prova Chunnin!

Chihiro saiu do escritório.

**Sasuke: **_Eu sei que não é da minha conta! Mas eu não consigo imaginar a razão pra essa garota ter sido escolhida como a noiva do Naruto!_

Eu espero receber reviews e sugestões para a história, antes do próximo capítulo. Até mais.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, lá estavam os dois no local da primeira fase da prova Chunnin. É claro que todo mundo estava olhando pra Chihiro, por causa da capa da Akatsuki.

**Sasuke: ***constrangido* Não é melhor você tirar essa capa, Chihiro? Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente!

**Chihiro: **Acha isso constrangedor? Vai ficar mais ainda se eu tirar a capa e todos verem meu corpo todo enfaixado! Se vocês levaram um susto, imagina o resto dos ninjas!

**Naruto: **Por que você enfaixa todo o corpo, afinal? Sem querer ofender, mas parece uma múmia!

**Chihiro: **É por causa de umas queimaduras, mas não se preocupem: estou passando uma pomada nelas! Na segunda fase da prova Chunnin, vou poder tirá-las!

**Sasuke: ***desconfiado* Será que isso não é só uma desculpa? Tô achando que ela é muito feia e prefere se esconder!

Quando a prova começou, os três se separaram pra fazerem a prova escrita. Ao contrário da primeira vez em que fez a prova Chunnin, Naruto se saiu melhor graças ao treinamento com Jiraiya. Quando ao Sasuke e Chihiro, estes usaram o Sharingan.

**Sasuke: **_O método da prova não mudou tanto em três anos!_

**Chihiro: ***empolgada*_ Isso é emocionante! Principalmente pra mim, que estou fazendo a prova Chunnin pela primeira vez!_

A primeira fase foi bem fácil para os três e, no intervalo até a segunda fase, Chihiro foi visitar Tsunade.

**Tsunade: ***tomando sakê* Como vai a Kasumi? Ela continua com o antigo trabalho?

**Chihiro: ***passando a pomada* Não! Hoje em dia, a minha mãe é a auxiliar da Mizukage! Mas por que perguntou dela? A senhora a conhece, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade: ***sorrindo* É claro que a conheço, minha querida! Eu presenciei quando você nasceu! Confesso que achava muito dura a vida dela como "ficha-rosa"!

**Chihiro: ***emburrada* Culpa do Kekkei Genkai dela! Ela dizia que era uma maldição e eu concordo com ela! Mas se não fosse pelo Kekkei Genkai, ela não teria como nos sustentar!

**Tsunade: **Você herdou esse Kekkei Genkai?

**Chihiro: **Herdei! E não tenho orgulho disso! Dificulta muito ter uma vida amorosa de verdade! Se eu tiver que me casar com o Naruto, espero que ele goste de mim pelo que eu sou, não pelo meu Kekkei Genkai!

**Tsunade: ***sorriso leve* Quem sabe? Só o futuro dirá! Bom, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho! Boa sorte na segunda fase da prova Chunnin! E não precisa mais passar a pomada! Em dois dias, poderá tirar as faixas!

Chihiro agradeceu, recolocou as faixas e a capa e saiu.

* * *

Taí o terceiro capítulo. Mandem reviews, ok? Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 4.**

Na segunda fase da prova Chunnin, lá estavam Naruto, Chihiro e Sasuke outra vez. Como eles eram mais velhos que a maioria dos ninjas que estavam participando, ninguém os atacou tão cedo. Então resolveram se abrigar na mesma árvore oca que haviam se abrigado três anos atrás.

**Chihiro: ***contando nos dedos* _Se não estou enganada, já se passou dois dias exatos desde que passei a pomada pela última vez! O que quer dizer que já posso tirar as bandagens! Mas como farei isso na frente de Sasuke e Naruto? Se tirar tudo na frente deles, serão pêgos em meu Kekkei Genkai materno!_

**Naruto: ***bocejando* Quem vai ser o primeiro vigia? Não podemos ficar acordados a noite toda! Chihiro, você não quer começar?

**Chihiro: **Tá bem! _Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!_

**Sasuke: ***suspirando* Que seja! Eu sou o próximo, então! Me acorde quando for minha vez, Chihiro!

Chihiro concordou e os rapazes se aconchegaram pra dormir. Quando Chihiro teve certeza de que estavam com o sono bem profundo, ela tirou a capa, a baby-look e o sutiã para poder remover as faixas, sem deixar de vigiar.

**Chihiro: ***recolocando o sutiã* _Melhor ser rápida! Eles podem acordar a qualquer momento!_

**Sasuke: ***acordando de repente* Ei Chihiro já é a minha... vez?

Sasuke ficou mudo com o que viu.

Em outro lugar, dois trios de ninjas procuravam algo ou alguém.

**Ninja 1: **Mas onde ela pode estar? Não são muitos Uchihas que estão participando dessa prova!

**Ninja 2: **Tomara que ela não faça nada com a gente como fez com o Makoto! Essa Chihiro é perigosa!

**Grito: **SASUKE, PÁRA!

**Ninja 3: ***apontando* Parece que achamos ela! O grito veio de lá!

Voltando à nossa equipe favorita, vamos entender o que exatamente aconteceu.

**Chihiro: ***cara de pânico* Essa não, isso é mau! Já foi horrível na última vez que isso aconteceu, e olha que eu estava com algumas feridas! Imagina o que acontece quando eu estou sem ferida alguma e, ainda por cima, semi-pelada!

Sasuke foi até Chihiro com os olhos vidrados e a puxou pelo pulso contra o seu peito, abraçando-a apertado. Enquanto passava a mão pelas costas dela, lhe deu uma mordiscada na orelha.

**Chihiro: ***vermelha como um tomate* SASUKE, PÁRA!

Agindo rápido, Chihiro acertou um ponto vital do pescoço de Sasuke e o fez desmaiar, aliviando-a.

**Chihiro: **_Eu estava certa: poderia ser pior do que a última vez! Pelo menos estou salva, embora quase tenha acordado o Naruto com esse grito! Se um já foi assustador, imagina dois!_

Ainda vermelha, Chihiro recolocou a baby-look e a capa, sem saber que havia atraído inimigos com seu grito.

* * *

Não sou boa em "partes picantes", então sugestões serão bem vindas. E reviews também, ok? Até a próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 5.**

O trio de ninjas chegou ao local onde a equipe estava, mas não esperavam que tivesse outro Uchiha junto.

**Ninja 1: **Não é o ex-pupilo do Orochimaru? Não vai ser fácil lidar com dois Uchihas juntos! Um já complicado!

**Ninja 2: **Vamos ter que esperar! Depois que a Chihiro derrotou o Makoto com seu Kekkei Genkai, estão pagando bem pela cabeça dela! Não podemos desperdiçar essa chance!

Quanto à equipe, Chihiro acordou Sasuke na vez dele de vigiar, antes de avisar que iria dar uma volta.

**Sasuke: ***preocupado* Tem certeza? E se acontecer alguma coisa?

**Chihiro: ***corada por trás da capa* Eu tenho dois Kekkei Genkai, Sasuke-kun! Posso me cuidar! _Vai que acontece aquilo de novo!_

Sasuke deu de ombros e disse "você quem sabe", antes de Chihiro sair da árvore.

**Ninja 3: ***puxando os amigos* Venham! É a nossa chance agora que a Chihiro vai estar sozinha!

Voltando aos rapazes, Naruto perdeu o sono e resolveu conversar com Sasuke.

**Naruto: ***bocejando* Onde a Chihiro foi, Teme?

**Sasuke: **Dar uma volta! Ela disse que tem dois Kekkei Genkai e pode se cuidar!

**Naruto: ***pensativo* Me pergunto quais serão! Eu sei que um é o Sharingan, mas e o outro?

**Sasuke: **Sei lá! Ah propósito, eu tive um sonho muito estranho!

**Naruto: ***curioso* Qual?

**Sasuke: ***vermelho feito tomate* Com a Chihiro... sem roupa! E eu ainda estava abraçando ela e mordiscando a orelha dela!

**Naruto: ***olhos arregalados* Ahn... acho que isso acaba com minhas suspeitas de que você é gay!

**Sasuke: ***irritado* QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE GAY, DOBE?

Quanto à Chihiro, ela achou uma cachoeira e resolveu tomar um banho.

**Chihiro: ***tirando tudo* Só isso pra me fazer esquecer aquilo! Pelo menos, o Sasuke-kun não comentou nada!

Ela entrou na cachoeira pra tomar banho, sem saber que o trio de ninjas a havia seguido.

**Ninja 1: ***confuso* Pra onde ela foi?

**Ninja 2: ***apontando os arbustos* Acho que deve estar depois desses arbustos!

Se Sasuke tinha tido aquela reação por ver Chihiro apenas sem a baby-look, imagina a reação deles ao verem-na completamente nua.

**Trio: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Chihiro: ***assustada*_ O que foi isso? Bom, deixa pra lá! Melhor eu voltar antes que resolvam me procurar e me peguem assim!_

**Ninja 3: ***limpando a hemorragia nasal com um lenço* Talvez essa ideia não tenha sido muito boa! Vamos tentar o plano B!

**Ninjas 1 e 2: ***também limpando a hemorragia* Apoiado!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 6.**

Quando Chihiro voltou, estranhou por Naruto ter um olho roxo, mas não comentou nada. No final, os três conseguiram o pergaminho que precisavam e passaram pela segunda fase da prova Chunnin.

**Chihiro: ***curiosa* O que vem agora?

**Sasuke: **Bom, agora seriam as preliminares! Mas foram poucos que passaram, então acho que vão direto pra terceira fase da prova Chunnin!

**Tsunade: **Se alguém não quiser continuar, fale logo! Essa é a única chance que vocês tem para desistir!

Eram 12 Shinobis ao todo que haviam sobrado, entre eles, a equipe Kakashi e os três ninjas que estavam perseguindo Chihiro. Não haviam dito antes, mas seus nomes eram Kojiro, Aiko e Takeshi Tanaka, irmãos entre si. Possuíam um quarto irmão e membro da equipe chamado Makoto, que havia sido derrotado por Chihiro.

**Chihiro: ***reparando nos irmãos Tanaka*_ Já não vi aqueles ruivos antes?_

Mas ela voltou a prestar atenção no que Tsunade dizia, que teriam um mês pra se prepararem até a terceira fase. É claro que ela treinou seu Sharingan e suas técnicas durante esse tempo.

**Naruto: ***aparecendo no treino dela de repente* Ei Chihiro!

Chihiro levou um susto tão grande que quase usou o Sharingan no seu noivo.

**Chihiro: ***desativando o Sharingan* Pode falar, Naruto-kun! E não estranhe o "kun"!

**Naruto: ***corado* Tudo bem! Bom, eu vim aqui te perguntar algo importante! Se você não quer dar uma pausa nos treinos hoje pra... sair comigo! Somos noivos, afinal de contas!

**Chihiro: ***surpresa* Ahn... claro, Naruto-kun! Mas só vai dar pra ser depois das 18 horas! Preciso terminar aqui e falar algo importante com a Sakura-san! Podemos nos encontrar no Ichiraku, se você quiser!

**Naruto: ***sorriso megawatt* Claro que pode! No Ichiraku, ás 18 horas! Vejo você lá!

Os dois se despediram e Chihiro voltou à treinar. Depois do treino, foi falar com Sakura no hospital de Konoha.

**Chihiro: ***cumprimentando* Oi Sakura-san! Sua amiga da floricultura me disse que poderia te encontrar aqui!

**Sakura: ***terminando seu trabalho* Oi Chihiro-san! Sobre o que queria falar comigo?

**Chihiro: **Sobre algo importante! Sakura, você gosta do Sasuke-kun, certo?

**Sakura: ***corações nos olhos* Claro que sim! Ele é o amor da minha vida, como de outras garotas também! Mas por que está perguntando?

**Chihiro: ***séria* Porque eu preciso te pedir um favor: mantenha Sasuke Uchiha longe de mim!

**Sakura: ***surpresa* É a primeira vez que escuto alguém pedir isso, principalmente pra mim! Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois na segunda fase da prova Chunnin?

**Chihiro: ***vermelha* Bom... sim! Mas que fique bem claro que a culpa é do meu Kekkei Genkai materno! Vou te contar o que houve!

Ela contou o que aconteceu, sem esquecer nada. Mas ao contrário do que pensava, Sakura não ficou brava.

**Sakura: ***olhos brilhando* Você é tão sortuda, Chihiro-san! Se eu tivesse seu Kekkei Genkai, adoraria ter os rapazes aos meus pés!

**Chihiro: ***gota* Acredite: eles não vão ficar só nos seus pés! Bom, eu preciso ir! Tenho um encontro hoje e preciso me arrumar! Até mais!

**Sakura: ***despedindo-se* Até! Boa sorte em seu encontro! _Seja lá com quem for!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 7.**

Finalmente chegou o dia da terceira fase da prova Chunnin. Enquanto observava a luta de Naruto contra outro cara, Chihiro lembrava do primeiro deles, no Ichiraku, dois dias antes da terceira fase.

**Chihiro: ***corada de leve* _Ou estou ficando doida, como diria a Sakura, ou estou mesmo me apaixonando pelo ninja hiperativo e cabeça-oca de Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki!_

_Início do flashback._

_Naruto e Chihiro se encontraram no Ichiraku às 18 horas, como haviam combinado, e pediram rámen de porco só pra começar._

_**Naruto: ***iniciando uma conversa* Sabe, a vovó Tsunade me contou do seu Kekkei Genkai materno... depois de eu insistir muito! O Kekkei Genkai do clã Hajime é tão ruim assim?_

_**Chihiro: ***abaixando a gola pra comer o rámen* Isso depende! Se você é o tipo de homem que gosta de ser controlado por uma mulher como se fosse uma presa, não é ruim!_

_**Naruto: ***engolindo em seco* É, já deu pra perceber que é ruim! Mas não deixa de ser injusto! Somos noivos, e se eu não olhar pro seu rosto, não posso te bei... *corando* Ah... você entendeu!_

_**Chihiro: ***rindo* Eu entendi, Naruto-kun! E sei como resolver isso! Fecha os olhos!_

_Só depois que Naruto fechou os olhos que Chihiro ficou de frente pra ele e o beijou nos lábios, sendo correspondida pelo mesmo._

_Fim do flashback._

De tão distraída que estava com seus pensamentos, demorou pra perceber que Naruto havia vencido a luta e era a vez dela de lutar, com um dos irmãos Tanaka.

**Naruto: ***olhar terno* Boa sorte, Chihiro-chan! Vou estar torcendo por você!

**Kojiro: ***apoiando Aiko* Deixa ela bem fraca pra podermos levá-la embora, Aiko! E não olhe nos olhos dela, pois ela pode usar o Sharingan em você!

**Aiko: ***sinal positivo* Deixa comigo!

Chihiro e Aiko desceram até a arena, e foi só aí que ela o reconheceu.

**Chihiro: ***séria* Agora eu me lembro de vocês: são os irmãos Tanaka, inimigos do clã Hajime! O Makoto já se recuperou?

**Aiko: ***irritado* Não! E faremos você pagar pelo que fez à ele!

**Chihiro: ***ativando o Sharingan* Quem mandou ele ser tão pervertido e indiscreto? Teve o que merecia! E se querem me levar daqui, terá que me vencer, Aiko!

A luta não durou muito tempo. Chihiro usou sua força física misturada com Chackra, e acabou usando o Sharingan quando Aiko se esqueceu do conselho de Kojiro, o que a fez perder a luta.

**Takeshi: **Vai passar ao plano C, Kojiro?

**Kojiro: ***veia na testa* Eu não tenho ainda um plano C! Mas pode esperar, Chihiro! Teremos nossa vingança!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 8.**

Um mês depois, Naruto, Sasuke e Chihiro ficaram bem contentes quando souberam que haviam passado na prova Chunnin.

**Sasuke: ***tendo uma ideia de repente* Já sei! E se fizermos uma festa pra comemorar? Pode até ser na minha casa!

Naruto e Chihiro concordaram e foram avisar o pessoal de Konoha da festa que teria daqui à duas semanas na casa do Sasuke. É claro que durante esse tempo, tiveram uns três encontros e tornaram o noivado público.

No dia da festa, foi chamado DJ, garçonetes e até Barman. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Ino conversavam entre si perto do local das bebidas.

**Tenten: ***observando Naruto e Chihiro aos beijos a uns 3 metros de distância* Quem diria que a Chihiro acabaria se envolvendo com alguém! Ela sempre foi tão distante dos rapazes!

**Hinata: ***tão surpresa quanto Sakura* De-de onde a conhece, Tenten-san?

**Tenten: **Ela era da mesma turma que Neji, Lee e eu, mas se formou antes! Depois disso, nunca mais a vimos! Mas ela era tão bonita que atraia a atenção de todos os rapazes da academia, embora não ligasse muito pra isso!

**Sakura: ***apontando* Ei olhem, ela e o Naruto estão indo embora juntos!

**Ino: ***sorriso maquiavélico* O que será que eles vão fazer, hein?

**Temari: ***mesmo sorriso* Vai ser uma noite "muy caliente"!

**Sakura: ***indignada* Credo, que mente suja vocês tem!

De fato, ninguém soube o que aconteceu depois... até um detalhe revelar tudo.

Após a prova Chunnin, Chihiro juntou-se à equipe 7 completamente, indo fazer sua primeira missão junto com eles um mês depois da festa.

**Sai: ***estranhando* Ahn... por que está assim?

O motivo de Sai estar confuso, e também os outros, é que Chihiro assumiu a aparência de um rapaz. Havia aprendido isso depois de ver Naruto realizar o Sexy No Jutsu e pediu para ensiná-la, mas a se transformar no sexo masculino.

**Chihiro: ***explicando* O lugar por onde vamos passar é o mesmo onde o clã Tanaka, inimigo do meu clã materno, mora! Eles podem me reconhecer!

A forma masculina de Chihiro tinha os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo curto e usava uma blusa vermelha. O resto da roupa era igual. Não estava levando a capa da Akatsuki dessa vez, então seu Kekkei Genkai estava à mostra. Mas como Sakura era a única garota, e ainda sabia do seu Kekkei Genkai, não se preocupou.

**Sasuke: ***olhando pro céu* Já está escurecendo! Precisamos montar acampamento!

**Kakashi: ***perguntando pra Chihiro* Já que você conhece o lugar, sabe onde podemos passar a noite?

**Chihiro: ***sorrindo* Sei sim! E não fica longe daqui! Sigam-me!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 9.**

Quando chegaram ao local que Chihiro falou, ficaram quase de queixo caído: era o estabelecimento onde a mãe dela trabalhava antigamente como "ficha-rosa", antes de virar assistente da Mizukage.

**Chihiro: ***desfazendo o Sexy No Jutsu* É aqui mesmo! E acho melhor se controlarem! A maioria das mulheres do clã Hajime trabalham aqui!

**Sasuke: ***babando* _Se a Chihiro é gata desse jeito por causa do Kekkei Genkai, imagina as parentes dela!_

**Sakura: ***indignada* _Podiam arrumar outra maneira de arranjar dinheiro sem ser pelo corpo!_

Dentro do bar, foram recebidos por Akane Hajime, tia-prima de Chihiro e a melhor amiga de sua mãe.

**Akane: ***surpresa* Chihiro? É você mesma? Cresceu muito, hein garota?

**Chihiro: ***sem graça* Gentileza sua, Chihiro! E por falar em gentileza, poderia me fazer um favor?

Enquanto Chihiro falava com Akane sobre hospedagem, Sakura puxava os "marmanjos" Sasuke, Sai e Kakashi, que já estavam querendo se envolver com as mulheres.

**Sakura: ***socando-os na cabeça* QUEREM PARAR COM ESSA BABOSEIRA? ESTÃO PIORES DO QUE O JIRAIYA!

**Kakashi: ***tapando os olhos por precaução* Estou surpreso que o Naruto não tenha feito o mesmo! Acho que só a Chihiro basta pra ele!

**Chihiro: ***indo até eles* Ei galera, deu tudo certo! Podemos ficar aqui esta noite, e a Akane não cobrará nada!

**Akane: ***ao lado de Chihiro* Venham comigo! Irei lhes mostrar seus quartos!

Todos seguiram Akane até o segundo andar. Chihiro e Sakura dividiriam um quarto e os rapazes dividiriam outro.

**Sakura: ***sentando-se na cama* Como está indo seu relacionamento com o Naruto?

**Chihiro: ***encostada na parede* Se melhorar, estraga! Já conversamos sobre casamento, mas ainda não decidimos a data! Acho que será depois que essa missão acabar!

De repente, Chihiro teve uma tontura forte, que quase a fez perder o equilíbrio.

**Sakura: ***preocupada* O que houve, Chihiro? Você está bem?

**Chihiro: **Estou! Foi só uma tontur...

Chihiro não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois perdeu os sentidos e caiu com tudo no chão do quarto.

**Sakura: ***desesperada* CHIHIRO!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 10.**

Felizmente, Chihiro recuperou a consciência em uma hora, e a primeira coisa que viu foi os rostos preocupados de Sakura e Akane.

**Sakura: ***aliviada* Que bom que você está bem! Deu um susto na gente, Chihiro!

**Chihiro: ***um pouco tonta* O que houve?

**Sakura: **Você desmaiou no chão do quarto!

Quando a tontura passou, Chihiro ficou sentada na cama e notou um detalhe em seu braço: um curativo.

**Chihiro: ***confusa* Eu arranhei o braço ou algo assim?

**Sakura: **Não! Quando verifiquei se você estava com algum problema de saúde, senti algo diferente e a Akane sugeriu que fizéssemos um exame de sangue em você!

**Chihiro: **E por quê? Por causa do desmaio?

**Akane:** Mais ou menos! Vou te fazer uma pergunta e quero que responda com sinceridade: você e seu noivo já transaram?

**Chihiro: ***forçando a memória* Não, não que eu me lembre!

**Sakura: **E quando você e o Naruto foram embora juntos da festa na casa do Sasuke-kun?

**Chihiro: ***confusa* Nós fomos?

As duas capotaram.

**Sakura: ***séria* Não me diga que você estava tão bêbada que não se recorda disso!

**Chihiro: ***envergonhada* Acho que estava! A única coisa que eu me recordo é de ter acordado em casa no dia seguinte, com um pouco de ressaca!

**Akane: **E não sentiu sua menstruação atrazada?

**Chihiro: **Sim, eu senti! Era pra eu ter menstruado há 3 dias! Ei, espera! Vocês não estão afirmando que eu...

**Sakura: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Não estamos afirmando nada! Nós temos CERTEZA, Chihiro: Você está grá-vi-da!

**Chihiro: ***muda*

**Akane: ***preocupada* Chihiro?

**Chihiro: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Eu não acredito! Sempre quis ser mãe!

**Akane: ***sorriso terno* Confesso que isso é lindo!

**Sakura: **Eu concordo, mas vocês não esqueceram de nada? Estamos em missão! E ela vai durar quase 5 anos, Chihiro! Você não pode continuar a missão grávida! É perigoso!

**Chihiro: ***chocada* 5 ANOS? E VOCÊ SÓ ME DIZ ISSO AGORA? NÃO POSSO PASSAR 5 ANOS LONGE DO NARUTO-KUN!

**Sakura: ***dando de ombros* Não fui eu que exagerei na bebida e transou com o Naruto sem preservativo!

**Chihiro: **Mas o que eu vou dizer pro Naruto-kun? Ele vai pirar se souber que virou pai aos 17 anos!

**Akane: ***sugerindo* A Sakura conta a verdade pro Kakashi-sensei e ele omite, dizendo que a Chihiro vai pra Konoha por causa de problemas de saúde! Não deixa de ser verdade!

As garotas concordaram, embora Chihiro ainda estivesse um pouco chateada por ter que ficar 5 anos longe do noivo.

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer Sakusasuke pelas reviews e pela ideia do bebê que ela deu na review do capítulo 3. Já decidi que será um menino, mas não decidi o nome ainda. Sugestões são bem vindas.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 11.**

Como combinado, Sakura contou o que aconteceu ao Kakashi-sensei, e este omitiu para os rapazes.

**Naruto: ***chateado* Puxa, eu sinto que esteja doente, Chihiro-chan!

**Chihiro: ***tentando animá-lo* Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun! Esses 5 anos vão passar rápido! Depois disso, poderemos nos casar!

**Naruto: ***sorriso* Promete que me espera?

**Chihiro: ***correspondendo o sorriso* Eu prometo!

Com essa resposta, deram-se um beijo de despedida.

**Sasuke: ***com inveja* Nessas horas, eu gostaria de ser o Dobe!

A Equipe 7 seguiu em frente com a missão, enquanto Akane acompanhava Chihiro, em sua forma masculina, até Konoha.

**Voz: ***atrás delas* Não adianta disfarçar! Sabemos que é você, Chihiro!

As duas se viraram e deram de cara com os irmãos Tanaka.

**Chihiro: ***indignada* Outra vez? Nem eu fico enchendo o saco quando sou derrotada numa batalha!

**Kojiro: **Nós não somos como seu clã, que é pacífico!

**Chihiro: ***desfazendo o Sexy No Jutsu* Pelo jeito, não tenho escolha!

Graças ao Kekkei Genkai materno, que os "hipnotizou!, não foi difícil usar o Sharingan neles e apagar de suas memórias o que aconteceu ao Makoto.

**Akane: ***preocupada* E se o Makoto contar à eles?

**Chihiro: ***sorriso maroto* Não vai! Quando ele se recuperar do coma acidental no qual ele passou, não vai se lembrar de nada!

**Akane: ***sorriso megawatt* Tu é incrível, Chihiro!

As duas levaram o dia inteiro, mas chegaram inteiras em Konoha. A partir daí, a vida de Chihiro mudou.

Como ela morava apenas com a mãe, mas esta estava em missão, Akane cuidou de tudo durante a gravidez de sua sobrinha-prima. Depois de 8 meses, Chihiro deu à luz.

**Tsunade: ***que havia feito o parto dela* É um menino, Chihiro! Como pretende chamá-lo?

**Chihiro: ***pensativa* Que tal Minato Uzumaki?

**Akane: ***sorrindo* Eu gostei! Seria uma grande homenagem ao Quarto Hokage e pai do Naruto!

**Tsunade: ***com Minato nos braços* Parece que ele também gostou! Bem vindo ao mundo, Minato Uzumaki!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

**Capítulo 12.**

Como Chihiro havia dito, os 5 anos se passaram rápido. Durante esse tempo, ela e Naruto foram fiéis um ao outro. Depois desse tempo todo, a Equipe 7 resolveu voltar pra Konoha.

**Sasuke: ***emburrado* Não acredito que levamos 5 anos pra achar um monte de pedras do poder!

**Sai: **Teria sido mais fácil se as pedras não tivessem sido achadas por outras pessoas! Deu um trabalhão lutar com todo mundo!

**Naruto: ***empolgado* Tô doido pra ver a Chihiro! Como será que ela está?

**Sakura: ***sorriso cúmplice pro Kakashi* Algo me diz que você terá uma surpresa quando chegarmos em Konoha, Naruto!

**Naruto: ***confuso* Por que está dizendo isso?

**Kakashi: ***devolvendo o sorriso cúmplice* Espere pra ver!

Na entrada de Konoha, havia um garotinho treinando pontaria com a ajuda dos guardas. Era Minato Uzumaki, que estava com um pouco mais de 4 anos. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e bem bagunçados, olhos azuis e as marcas que Naruto tinha no rosto, mas sua pele era clara como a de Chihiro.

**Guarda 1: ***orgulhoso* Você tem uma ótima pontaria, Minato-san! Não há dúvidas de que será um grande ninja!

**Minato: ***envergonhado* Que nada! Ainda tenho muito o que aprender!

**Voz (ou melhor, grito): **EI PESSOAL, EU VOLTEI!

Tanto Minato quanto os dois guardas olharam com surpresa para o "escandaloso", que se tratava de Naruto, junto com o resto da equipe.

**Minato: ***surpreso* _O cara loiro tem uma certa semelhança comigo! Será que ele que é o meu pai, Naruto Uzumaki?_

**Sakura: ***notando Minato* Quem é esse garotinho lindo?

**Minato: ***corando* Oi, eu sou Minato!

**Naruto: ***empolgado* Bom, agora que voltamos pra Konoha, preciso cumprir uma promessa: pedir a Chihiro em casamento! E você vem comigo, Teme!

**Minato: **_Agora eu tenho certeza: ele é o meu pai! Mas nem deve ter percebido a semelhança entre nós! Já imagino a surpresa que ele vai ter quando descobrir que sou filho da Chihiro! _Ahn... eu posso ir com vocês?

**Sasuke: ***desconfiado* Tem certeza? Sua família pode estar...

**Naruto: ***sorriso megawatt* Pode sim!

**Minato: ***sorriso igualmente megawatt* Valeu!

**Sasuke: ***capotando* _Por que eu ainda me importo?_


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

Itálico: pensamento

Obs: Este é o último capítulo. Agradeço por todos que acompanharam essa fic.

**Capítulo 13.**

Depois de comprarem as alianças na joalheria, Naruto, Sasuke e Minato foram ao Ichiraku.

**Naruto: ***vendo Minato comer* Uau, você come rámen quase tanto quanto eu!

**Minato: ***acabando a vigésima tigela* Eu sei! Até minha mãe diz isso!

**Naruto: ***pagando a conta* Eu já vou indo! Tenho que ver a Chihiro! Vocês vem?

Sasuke e Minato concordaram, indo junto com Naruto para a casa de Chihiro. Ao tocarem a campainha, foi Akane quem atendeu.

**Akane: ***surpresa* Nossa, há quanto tempo! Entrem!

Os três entraram na casa, e Akane foi chamar Chihiro.

**Naruto: ***engolindo em seco* Será que ela ainda me ama? Será que ela vai aceitar? Será que...

**Minato: ***sorriso* Sim e vai! Seja lá qual for o significado desse pedido de casa-não-sei-o-quê!

**Sasuke: ***corrigindo* Casamento!

**Voz: **Rapazes?

Chihiro apareceu na escadaria, usando um quimono simples de uso diário.

**Naruto: ***olhos brilhantes* CHIHIRO-CHAN!

Chihiro correu até Naruto e o beijou como nunca, esquecendo que Minato e Sasuke estavam ali.

**Chihiro: ***enxugando as lágrimas* Senti tanto a sua falta!

**Naruto: ***abraçando-a* Eu também!

**Minato: ***um pouco desconfortavel* Ahn... nós ainda estamos aqui, mãe!

**Sasuke: ***chocado* MÃE? ELA É SUA MÃE?

**Minato: ***sorrindo* Sim! E Naruto é meu pai Meu nome completo é Minato Uzumaki! Tenho 4 anos e 4 meses!

**Naruto: ***contando nos dedos* Se eu sou seu pai, então a Chihiro estava com 1 mês de gestação quando partimos de Konoha! Por que nunca me contou que estava grávida, Chihiro?

**Chihiro: ***envergonhada* Me desculpe! Na época, você tinha 17 anos! Achei que fosse reagir mal!

**Naruto: ***sorriso terno* Eu nunca faria isso! Pelo contrário! Ah propósito, preciso te perguntar algo muito importante!

**Chihiro: ***desconfiada* É o que estou pensando?

**Naruto: ***fazendo mistério* Aí depende! *ficando de joelhos e segurando a mão dela* Chihiro Uchiha, você aceita se casar comigo?

**Chihiro: ***emocionada* Naruto-kun... eu aceito!

Sasuke e Minato aplaudiram, enquanto o futuro casal se beijava novamente. O casamento ocorreu um mês depois, com direito a padrinhos e "damo" de honra (foi o Minato que entregou as alianças).

O final dessa história é que os dois são casados há 11 anos e tiveram mais um filho: uma menina chamada Sunako, que sempre pede pra Minato contar como tudo começou.

FIM!


End file.
